


Fortunately

by laadychat



Series: We Create Our Story [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: BAMF Katara, Canon Divergent, F/M, Smut, but not really, kinda violent in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: Katara was kidnapped and was saved by the Blue Spirit, though only slightly. And it was the first domino of their life that fell— everything could be pinned back to this exact moment.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: We Create Our Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099307
Comments: 5
Kudos: 179





	Fortunately

_“Fuck. You.”_

Katara didn’t let the grin slip from her as she was backhanded. Meeting the assailant's gaze unflinchingly, she took immense pleasure in seeing his frustrated scowl. 

They must have thought it would be easy to break her, to have her reveal their plans and secrets. Katara has been through a lot, faced a lot of opposition, and these men were amateurs compared to them.

She couldn't believe they were able to get the drop on her after she heard the way they spoke. If she hadn't been more focused on increasing the distance between her and the Upper Ring, there was no way they could have subdued her so easily.

It didn't help the current state of her bruised ego. 

"We might as well just kill her."

"And have the fury of the Avatar on us? Please," one of the other men snorted, stepping up towards her. "There are still ways we can make this water bender talk."

 _Amateurs_. They had no idea how to properly interrogate people. Katara wasn't bound, these men would be quivering underneath her, begging for her mercy. 

"Either way, if the Avatar knew what we were doing, we'd be killed. Might as well," his smile was ruthless, and Katara wondered if they ever heard themselves talk. "Have fun and then hide all the evidence."

She decided on no.

Lips tugged back into a sneer, Katara straightened up as much as she could. "So afraid I can't take you on? Pathetic."

"Shut up or I'll make you." the man closer to her gripped her hair only to stumble back when she spat, hitting him in the face. "You little _b—_ "

He took a step towards her but he faltered when she gave him a bloodthirsty grin. _Good, be afraid._

"Kill her," he waved his hand at her after a moment, but Katara wasn't afraid. The odds didn't look great with her hands bound but she had faith in her skills. 

Just as the first man stepped towards her, brandishing his sword, sounds of startled shouts reached her ears, drawing the attention of everyone. Katara watched as a quick streak flew across the room, leaving a trail of bodies cowering on the ground.

A small laugh escaped her as one by one, each man was dropping and it was only when the men closest to her tried to escape did she get a good look at who the newcomer was.

It was dark enough that Katara couldn’t make out all of their features but then he was kneeling in front of her. A finger under her chin, he lifted her head slightly, and Katara was staring right at a mask.

A familiar mask.

He brushed his thumb against the side of her lips and she held her breath. Would this man also try to take advantage of her? But the enemy of her enemy would be an ally, right?

"Wanna fight a tied up woman, too?" It was clear that this man wasn't someone to underestimate and Katara needed time to think of how to escape.

His voice surprised her.

"I’m going to kill them." 

It was low, tight, controlled. _Angry._ She thought the Blue Spirit was known to never speak. 

Her lips tugging, she shook her head slowly. 

“No.”

He pulled away slightly but remained ever so close. “No?”

"No.” Running her tongue across her parched lips, she stared into the eyes of the mask. “Untie me. I want to deal with them." 

She could only assume he was staring at her and they stayed like that for a few moments until he stood up and moved around her. She let out a sigh of relief when the bind around her hands loosen.

Standing up, Katara stretched out her limbs. It felt like it had been hours since she was hauled up into this room and it felt good to get the blood pumping in her arms and legs again.

The water bender looked around, taking in the way her assailants were slowly rising to their feet. She shook her head when the Blue Spirit stepped towards her with his swords slightly raised. This was between her and them _—_ and the odds were in her favor.

"Much better." Rolling her shoulders back, Katara basked in the terror dripping from the men who captured her. Smiling slowly, she raised her hands and any water source around her buckled under her control. "Now, why don't we get started?"

Katara probably shouldn’t have enjoyed it as much as she did, beating them all up. But she pinned it on being stuck in this city without any way to let out the pent up energy and frustration in her.

Looking down at the final man alive, Katara brushed back her hair. What a tale to tell her friends.

"The Avatar will lose," the man choked out, struggling to speak past the foot pressing on his neck. 

_The audacity of some men._ Katara rolled her eyes. "Seriously, do you ever hear yourself talk?"

Just as she gathered more water, the assailant took this moment to dart out his hand, and a brief pain flared up on her leg. Outraged, she quickly brought down her hands, the water morphing into ice. 

When all was said and done, Katara took in a breath and stood up, taking a look around the room. 

She noticed the Blue Spirit and a smirk graced her lips. What was the lucky chance she would meet him in Ba Sing Se of all places? "Well, if it isn’t the infamous Blue Spirit. I suppose I should thank you for the save."

Eyes taking in the man, Katara raised an eyebrow when she noticed something as he shifted under the dim light. Head cocked to the side, she wondered if they would have to fight. But Aang had told her he saved him once so Katara doubted it would come down to a brawl. 

If the way he was reacting was of any indication, she thinks they might end up with a whole different type of dance.

But just as she took a step towards him, the room started to spin, throwing her off balance.

Staggering, she took in a sharp breath. "What...?" Raising her hands to her head, she blinked hard, trying to clear up her vision with no luck.

The last thing she saw was the Blue Spirit running towards her before all went dark.

-

When Katara started to stir, the first thing she noticed how terrible she felt. Whimpering against the throb behind her eyes, she tugged the blanket over her head. There was light flooding around her and it was doing little to help her with the pounding headache.

It was the grumbling of her stomach that had her finally sitting up.

The room wasn’t familiar, Katara noticed through the blurriness of her vision, and immediately knew she wasn’t in the Upper Ring.

“Sokka’s going to kill me,” she muttered, pushing the cover away from her. “I’m so dead.” 

The water bender got as far as standing up before the dizziness overtook her and she fell back on the bed.

"You're finally up." 

Usually, a sudden voice would have her on alert but the headache was preventing her from doing anything remotely along the line of common sense. She groaned, her face buried into her hands. "Ugh, I feel like a sky-bison ran me over."

"That was quite the poison that took you out."

 _Poison?_ She doesn’t remember anything about such.

"What poison _—_ " She started to ask before the voice of her companion registered. Jerking her head up, her eyes narrowed. "Zuko." 

"Hey, I come in peace." He raised the tray in his hands and that was when Katara noticed the bowl and pitcher on it. "Just food, promise." 

"Stay right there." She pointed and when he rolled his eyes, she took the moment to look around, wondering how she ended up here, in front of the banished prince of the Fire Nation. Then memories of being captured surfaced and as her anger started simmering with thoughts of this man being involved in it, her eyes caught sight of a mask and dark clothes piled in the corner. 

"So," she cocked her head back towards Zuko. "Blue Spirit, huh. One of the Fire Nation’s most wanted." 

"Both in and out of the get-up." He snorted, still leaning against the doorframe. "Agni must have blessed me with a death wish." 

A chuckle snuck past her lips before she shook her head. Who knew he had a sense of humor? "What is that?" She asked, her nose caught a whiff of something that smelled delicious. 

"Soup and some bread. Figured you'd be hungry by the time you got up. You’ve been out for two days.”

“Two days?” She furrowed her eyebrows, beckoning him over. “You said I got hit by some poison?”

He made his way toward her and placed the tray on the bed next to her before pulling over the table. “With that dose he hit you with, it’s a miracle you’re alive. Uncle remembered you could heal and after placing you in a bathtub full of water, you started glowing blue.”

That would make sense -- she does have a vague memory of him poking her with something before she ended that bloke’s miserable life. 

“Is that why I have a hangover-like headache?” She muttered, watching as he set the food in front of her.

“That and probably because you haven’t eaten anything.”

If Katara had any sense left, she would have questioned the content of the food. But the smell and the fact that Zuko was the one who saved her, had her reaching out for the spoon.

"It's not poisonous, right?"

Zuko's lips tugged as he crossed his arms, leaning against the wall next to the bed. "No, just a simple soup recipe."

She raised an eyebrow, hesitating as she brought the spoon close to her face. "You swear?"

"I swear."

Her smile was cheeky. "You swear on your honor?"

He stepped closer, slowly reached for her hand and brought the spoon to his lips. While still maintaining eye contact, he sipped the content. 

"No poison," he muttered, leaning back as he licked his bottom lip.

Katara was almost ashamed that his mouth had started to distract her.

"You're a bit crazy, wouldn't be surprised if you did poison yourself." She mused, dipping the spoon back into the bowl.

"Aren't we all."

She lifted the utensil in agreement before taking a sip. 

"So, Ba Sing Se?" The water bender asked once she was halfway through her meal. "It's been, what, almost a year and a half since I last saw you?"

"Yeah. After our encounter at the Northern Water Tribe, I reflected on what I wanted to do with the rest of my life." Zuko shrugged, a mirthless smile on his lips. "I realized that being the hot-headed desperate banished prince of the Fire Nation wasn't it for me."

"Might be the smartest thing I've heard you say," Katara grinned, taking another bite out of the bread when he threw her a glare. "So you decided on making a life out here?"

"It was Uncle's idea. It took a while for him to knock some sense into me but once I really understood that going back to that palace wasn't good for me, we came out here."

"Does that mean you're done chasing us?"

He smiled. "Have been done for about a year and a half now. Thought it'd be best to get out of your way so you could take Ozai down."

Katara paused, the spoon hovering just at her lips. Setting it back down slowly, she furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait, you support us taking down the Fire Lord? Isn't he your father?"

"Please," he rolled his eyes, surprising her further. "He was never truly a father to me. If I went back, he would just find another way to keep me from being the heir to the throne."

This wasn't at all what she was expecting to hear. "But if we do win, wouldn't you want to take the crown?"

"Fuck no. If I went back, I would have to deal with Azula and _that's_ a different story." He shook his head, a grimace gracing his lips. "The palace life is exhausting and horrible and honestly, I would be happy if I never had to go back."

"Huh." She decided to move on, not prepared to open up that can of worms. "So, this is it then? Living in Ba Sing Se?"

"Uncle loves it here, so many old people to drink tea and play some games with. And you know what they say here; 'there's no war _—_ '"

"' _—_ in Ba Sing Se.'" She was very much aware of this motto the very people lived by here. It creeped her out whenever the guide said it. 

"Yup. So, please, promise me something."

His weirdly serious tone had her fingers feeling itchy. "What?"

"Just let me know when it's all over."

At that, Katara couldn't blame him. It was odd, though, having one of their enemies cheer them on. "You have my word."

He watched her for a moment before seeming satisfied by her answer. "What brings you to Ba Sing Se? Looking for an earth bender master?"

Since he was no longer hunting them down, Katara felt no reason to keep this information a secret. Plus, anyone who saw them lately would know there was another master besides herself and Aang. "No, we already found one in Gaoling. Actually," Katara turned to him fully. "You might recognize her family name. She always said all rich kids know each other. Bei Fong."

"Huh," by the raised brow, she knew he recognized it. "There's always been rumors that the Bei Fongs had a kid but they never confirmed it. So,” he moved away from the bedpost and dragged a chair over to her. “Why Ba Sing Se then? Can’t imagine there’s much going on here.”

“You got that right,” she snorted, setting the spoon down. “Appa was stolen from us and we tracked him here. But between not finding him and the King being completely oblivious about the war, I’m going to go insane.” She groaned the last part, grimacing as she could feel an oncoming headache.

“Wow.” He let out a slow whistle. “How’d they catch you? I can’t imagine it was an easy thing.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Her nose wrinkling, she picked up another piece of the bread. “I left the Upper Ring because my friends were getting on my last nerves. Aang is a fluttering mess, Toph pissed off our neighbors by ruining their garden, and Sokka’s constantly edging them on."

This time, Zuko grimaced. "Angry rich people? How'd you pull out of that?"

She didn't even want to remember it. "Toph pulled the whole Bei Fong card and immediately, they acted like completely different people. In the end, we left their place with a fruit basket."

"I guess their influences reach even beyond the great walls of Ba Sing Se."

Katara never understood how the earth bender's family seemed to have some sort of influence in any major Earth Kingdom they went to. "In my annoyance, I wasn't properly watching my surroundings and got snatched in some alleyway. My hands were bound immediately so I wasn't able to bend."

The fire bender snorted and she scowled. "Don't make fun of me, fire bender."

He raised a hand, the amused smirk still dancing across his lips. "Well, how about this since you're clearly not looking to go back so soon: a massage?"

Raising an eyebrow, she pointed the spoon towards him. "Breakfast in bed and a massage? Keep spoiling me like this and I wouldn't want to leave."

His coquettish grin in response had her thinking that she probably _was_ going to spend the night here.

"Here," he stood up, waving a hand at her. "Move over."

So he had been serious. Wiping her hands with the napkin he provided for her, she scooted over, watching as he moved behind her.

Who knew leaving her temporary home would have her waking up two days later with Zuko feeding her and willingly give her a massage? And when he settled behind her, she thought of how she could explain this at all. There wasn't even a part of her that wanted to fight him and that was when Katara decided that the poison must still be in her system.

But then the moment his fingers pressed into a spot she wasn't even aware of being sore, her mind rendered blank. Melting against his wonderfully warm hands, her eyes fluttered closed, her body sagging with painful pleasure as he worked the knots under her skin.

"Oh… I should have left earlier if running into you would do this," she muttered, her voice low as he continued to massage her neck before moving onto her shoulders and back. " _Spirits,_ your hands…"

Laughter rumbled from him and Katara could only sink further, unconcerned by the sounds spilling out of her mouth. And as his hands moved lower, she couldn't help but let her thoughts wander about them.

And wander they did.

They were warm and strong and Katara couldn't help but wonder how they would feel on the rest of her body. And with herself feeling warm and loose, she didn't have the strength to stop her thoughts.

" _Spirits,_ " she hissed as his thumb dug into a particularly tight knot and it was only then did she realize her hands were gripping onto his thighs. When she felt him pause, she blinked through the haze. 

"Katara…" 

_Oh._ She recognized the ragged breath, the low choked groan of her name. Katara recognized it because she had pulled the same sound out of men before.

A smirk tugging on her lips, feeling better that she wasn't the only one thinking of inappropriate activities, closed her eyes and tilted her head back until they rested on his shoulder. A shudder ran through her as his breath fanned over the side of her face. 

"Just like that, Zuko…" she sighed, purposely letting out another moan when his fingers began to work on her again. Being this close, she could feel the small tremble in his arms and wondered how much further she could push him.

"You're winded tight," he muttered against her ear, forcing another shiver to rip through her, unable to stop the smug grin blossoming on her lips.

She hummed, her fingers dancing across his thighs. "What do you suggest?"

"A full body massage. What do you say?" She could feel his breath against her neck and it pulled another shiver out of her. She wondered how it would feel against her, how it would feel _kissing_ her. 

Maybe it wasn't the poison after all.

"Yeah?" Her lips curling, she pressed herself further against him, the warmth pooling at her navel when he dropped his head, a moan vibrating from him. 

“ _Agni_ ,” his voice had dropped as his hands made their way up her sides and _what was she doing._ She _knew_ this wasn’t right, that she shouldn’t be allowing this to escalate to what she was pretty sure would happen. If they continued, Katara wouldn’t be leaving here today.

She knew she _shouldn’t_ but _wanted_ it. And that was enough.

Just as she was about to grind back against him, his hands were firm on her waist as she could feel him retreating. Maybe she had read him wrong, read the whole situation wrong. But then he was in front of her and _oh._

With the way his gaze was piercing hers, knocking her breath away, she _knew_. 

Resting back against the pillows, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as he picked up one of her legs. She wasn’t wearing any pants, something she would need to ask about later, but for now, it wasn’t important. Not when his fingers started to knead into her skin, undoing tension she didn’t know was there.

“ _Oh,_ ” eyes fluttering closed again, she rested her head back. And when he moved on to the other leg, she couldn’t help the sounds escaping her, feeling herself come undone with every place his fingers dig into.

Then he was moving up, his hands leaving a trail of heat as they worked and _fuck._

Her breathing was already shallow by the time she opened her eyes, only to take in a sharp breath when she caught the way he was watching her. He kept her gaze as he slowly spread her legs and the simmer of warmth earlier that never left, that was just under the surface, blazed as he slowly lowered his mouth against her right inner thigh.

Tongue running across her bottom lip, her legs widened unconsciously as his mouth made its way towards just where she wanted it to be.

Just as she was expecting him to touch her there, he skipped over and moved down her other leg. _“Zuko._ ”

She felt his chuckle against her. “I like to be thorough.”

Katara was never much one for patience but the way he was slowly unwinding her, taking her apart, she was tempted to let him take the lead.

But when he skipped over the heat between her legs again, all thoughts of that left her mind. One hand slipping into his hair, she tugged him closer until their lips were just a hair width apart, hers curling when she saw the way the gold in his eyes was a sliver compared to his pupil. “I don’t like being teased.”

“Fuck," he rasped, his fingers digging into her thighs. 

Pleased by the reaction, she brought her other hand up to tug at his bottom lip, her fingers tightening in his hair. “Naughty boy.”

“Let me make it up to you,” he murmured, the inferno in his eyes threatening to consume her.

_Oh._

Her hand relaxing, she made sure he was watching as she tugged her shirt over her head. Any other time, she would have done this with more finesse, with agony teasing, but he started a flame in her, a desire that was desperate to be drenched right then. A desire that was mirrored on him as she slipped out of her underwear.

 _La,_ she doesn’t want to be saved _._

Leaning back, she dragged her hands down her sides, her lips curling when his eyes followed their motion, a small moan escaping her when her fingers brushed over her center. Hearing the hitch in his breath, her eyes fluttered closed.

_“Katara…”_

He sounded strained, as if he wanted it to be his fingers touching her, and it was messing with her head _._

"Can I touch you?”

The request, the way his voice dropped, almost _begging_ , nearly broke her. “Tell me how much you want to touch me,” she demanded.

“Katara,” her name left him in a groan and it settled over her _—_ it _burned_ her. “ _Shit,_ when I saw you fighting those man, _spirits,_ you looked so powerful, so fucking _beautiful,_ and I would have dropped to my knees if that was what you wanted. Would’ve done _anything_ you wanted.”

That confession, the way he would have given up to her, given _control_ over to her, was her undoing. 

Chest heaving, a tremble broke out over as her fingers glazed over her clit. “Anything?”

“Anything.”

His immediate answer dissolved all her thoughts.

"Zuko," she met his gaze, “Show me what the pretty mouth of yours can do.”

His eyes shining, instead of leaning down and doing as he was _told,_ he grabbed her hand. And she told him she doesn’t like being _teased_ but then he brought the fingers she was fucking herself with to his mouth, never breaking eye contact as he closed his mouth over them.

 _“_ My gods _._ ” If his mouth felt this good just sucking her fingers, she wanted them on _her._

Slowly, he let them go, his fingers digging into her thighs as he lowered himself, her breath catching as he hovered just over her center, and _oh._

_Oh, spirits._

Head thrown back, she slipped her fingers into his hair, gripping it hard. “Just like that _—_ oh, _like that._ ”

He hummed, the sound sending another tremble of pleasure through her but he wasn’t touching _there._

And a glance down at him showed that it was done so on _purpose_ and that was _unacceptable_.

Tightening her grip when he met her gaze and _gods,_ the way he was staring at her, the glossiness of his eyes _—_ just the absolute desire and hunger in them was slowly driving her mad.

He liked it when she was being harsh, when she was _demanding_ and there was nothing sexier to her.

“Zuko,” she warned when he did it again and usually, Katara had better control, would make lovers _beg_ to taste her, but right now, with him staring at her like that, she was unraveling fast.

Then that sinful tongue of his was doing just what she wanted, _exactly_ how she wanted, and _oh—_

“ _Yes_ ,” she hissed, the warmth coiled at the base of her spine, forcing the breath from her as it tightened. One hand in pulling at her own hair when he slid two fingers in her, curling them as he fucked her hard and _—_ “Fuck, _yes._ Just like _that._ ”

A scape of his teeth, the curling of his fingers, it was too much. His name in a choked moan, the pleasure overwhelming as she broke over, trembles settling over her in waves, her orgasm hitting her hard.

Her fingers still in his hair, she kept his head there as she rode it out, her mind blanketing with the bliss when she leaned back. _“Gods._ ”

Eyes closed as she forced the air back into her lungs, she felt him pressed kisses across her still shaking legs. Humming from the feeling of it, Katara opened her eyes as she raised herself onto her elbow, only to close it again with a sharp intake of breath from the sight in front of her.

Zuko’s hair was a mess, the lower half of his face fucking _wet_ and the simmer of pleasure was settling over her again.

“You’re beautiful,” came his sigh, his thumb brushing over the dip of her hips, and Katara swore he sounded _content._

It has been a long time since such words from someone could make her blush, but here she was, heat rising in her cheeks as he continued to look at her _like that._

Knowing one of the best ways to shut someone up, Katara crooked one finger, beckoning him over. With one last kiss, just at her lower stomach, he moved forward. When he was hovering just over her, with a hand around the back of his neck, she pulled him down into a kiss.

He opened up to her immediately, and the heat was threatening to surge back, threatening to consume her once again. Tugging him closer, she swallowed the sounds spilling from him, breaking away when an idea started forming in her mind.

Their breaths mingled, she looked up at him through her lashes, smiling in satisfaction when she saw how blown his pupils were.

She didn’t forget about his problem.

“I want a bath,” she muttered against his lips, wanting to know just how much he would do for her, how much she could shove at him until he broke for her.

Zuko blinked at her but then he pulled back with a smile. “Of course.” 

She was content to stay on the bed until he prepared it but then he slipped his arms around her. Katara let out a shriek as he picked her up.

“Zuko!” She held onto his shoulder, narrowing her eyes at him when he started laughing. 

“My bad.” He did not look one bit apologetic. “I actually got it started earlier before I brought you the food.”

_Who was this man?_

“Such a gentleman,” she settled on, deciding to think about all the ways this man was surprising her later, when she could properly do so without said man distracting her. “Might just get myself captured more often then.”

The look he gave her told her he wouldn’t mind doing the capturing and _spirits._

The bathroom door was already open and when he stepped in, she took in the size of the tub, and it was _perfect._

He set her down on the ledge before sticking his hand into the still water, confusing her. After a few moments, she wanted to ask but then noticed the steam.

Taking a bath in heated waters always set her in the right mood.

He moved away after a moment and she dipped a foot into it, nodding when it was just the way she liked.

He seemed to be doing a lot of things just the way she liked.

Sliding into the water, she let out a sigh, feeling herself relax further, but the sound of shuffling caught her attention. 

Looking over at the fire bender, she raised an eyebrow when it looked like he was about to leave. “Why,” elbow on the ledge, she placed her chin on her palm. “You’re not joining me?”

He stared at her, surprised by her words, and before she could think about what she suggested over, he was stripping out of his clothes. She watched as each piece of clothing fell on to the ground, her breath catching in her throat when he stood in front of her bear.

She was _definitely_ not going home tonight.

When he took a step forward, she opened up her arms, the corner of her lips pulled back as she settled himself between her legs.

“Just relax,” she muttered against his ear, her lips pressed against his shoulder when he nodded, and it hit her just how this situation looked.

Here was Zuko, her once-enemy, relaxing in her arms, in her _element._

He was giving her control; he was _trusting_ her and _fuck._

Letting out a slow sigh, she slowly trailed her hands down his side, pressing more kisses onto his skin when she felt the tension leave his body further.

She took her time, wanting to explore his body, wanting to know what would wind him up until he was completely at the mercy of her hands. And by the time she did reach lower, his grip on the ledge was tight, his breathing heavy.

Just the way she wanted.

“I’m going to make you feel good.” she purred, a tremble wrecking through him and Katara was already getting addicted to this, to the way he was just _so good_ for her, _to_ her.

He let out a groan, and remembering how much he liked it when she pulled his hair, Katara slid her fingers through them once again, tightening them as she wrapped her fingers around his cock.

“ _Katara._ ”

He was just so good for her.

Rubbing her thumb across the slit, her name fell from his tongue, lighting a blaze in her. “My good boy,” she murmured, feeling the way he was tensing, enjoying every sound, every half-choked moan of her name, the way he was just at her mercy.

And when his orgasm hit, when he was pliable in her arms and his eyes were closed, she let herself become vulnerable just for the moment. Pressing fleeting kisses wherever she could reach, she ran her fingers through his locks, basking in the warmth and just _him._

Then her name fell from his lips in another sigh before he pulled away from her and the walls around her were building back up again, the possibility of their time together seemed to come to an end. And Katara was surprised by how much that thought disappointed her.

But he surprised her once again. Turning around, he leaned down and tugged her up, a lazy grin on his lips.

“Why don’t we rinse up and I can make us some real food?”

She couldn’t help herself; she pulled him down in a breathless kiss.

They did more than just wash up.

-

“Katara, I said I can _—_ ”

“Nope!” In a sing-song like voice, she spoke over him, grinning at him when he rolled his eyes. “Can’t have you do everything.” 

Of course, Zuko wouldn’t have backed down and ultimately, it was her fault for thinking he would simply just let her cook instead.

His seemingly innocent smile was her only warning. He surged forward, arms around her middle and lifted her. 

Placing her hands on his shoulder to keep her balancing, she glared when he set her down on the counter near the stove, huffing at his smug smirk.

“Yes, you can.”

He kissed her before she could reply and it looked like someone else knew how to properly shut a person up.

She couldn’t deny it, though. Seeing someone else take on the chore of cooking felt nice. It was weird that she wasn’t helping and when he pointed at her warningly when she made to jump off, Katara decided to reevaluate her life because _she stayed put._

No one else would have survived doing such a thing to her before.

She must be going crazy.

But at least she had a great view of a ridiculously handsome man in front of her, cooking for her, and maybe being crazy wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

Especially since he was shirtless and that tattoo was doing things to her.

_Fuck me._

“Here,” he came over to her, raising a spoon to her mouth. “How does it taste?”

Wanting to get back at him, she kept his gaze as she took his hand and brought the spoon to her mouth. The air she blew was cool, watching with satisfaction when it hit him as well. And when his other hand rested over her thigh, she ate the food.

“You mynx,” he groaned but she wasn’t done with him yet. Pulling him in, she kissed him hard, the sound of the spoon dropping reaching her ears as he wrapped his arms around her, pressing her against him.

Breaking the kiss, she bit down on his bottom lip, tugging it as she leaned back.

His arms tightening around her, she placed a finger on his mouth when he surged forward. “Don’t burn my food, fire bender.”

“ _Fuck_ you,” he grumbled, the reluctant clear in his eyes and Katara forgot how good it felt to be _wanted._

Her smile cheeky, she leaned back against her hands as he picked up the fallen utensil. “If you beg nicely.”

It dropped again. “ _Katara_."


End file.
